Our Little Secret
by Helen McDermott
Summary: This story is set in 1976. When Marty Hopkirk was 14 years old he suffered a type of trauma that was to change his life forever.


**Title: **"Our little secret"

**Author: **Helen McDermott.

**Fandom: **Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000 version)

**Rating: **M.

**Category:** Angst.

**Warning: **Violence This story contains description of sexual abuse, male rape, moderate swearing and violence please do not read if this offends you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story apart from Peter Randall and Marie Hopkirk and I will not make any money from this.

**Personal Profile:** This is my first serious attempt at writing a fanfic, so please be patient; I welcome any feedback, good, bad or indifferent.

**Summery:** The year is 1976, Jeff and Marty are 15 and 14 years old respectively (Jeff being a few months older than Marty) the story spans approximately five and half – six months and precedes the events that happen in Olivia Suttons story "Into all sadness a little happiness must fall" It is strongly recommended that if you haven't already read "Into all sadness a little happiness must fall" you do so AFTER reading this story and if you have already read it, then read it again – it's a great story!

Finally, I would like to thank Olivia Sutton for painstakingly reading through various drafts and ultimately giving me the kick up the backside that I needed to get it finished…thanks you're a star!

**Our Little Secret.**

I'm your wicked Uncle Ernie  
I'm glad you won't see or hear me  
As I fiddle about  
Fiddle about  
Fiddle about

Your mother left me here to mind you  
Now I'm doing what I want to  
Fiddling about  
Fiddling about  
Fiddle About!

Down with the bedclothes  
up with the nightshirt!  
Fiddle about  
Fiddle about  
Fiddle about!

You won't shout as I fiddle about  
Fiddle about  
Fiddle about  
Fiddle about!  
Fiddle, fiddle, fiddle

_("Fiddle About" by The Who  
from the rock-opera concept album, "Tommy" words and music by John Entwistle.)_

For the fourth time in a week Ed stopped and peered through the gates of "Ravens Hill Boys School", his eyes finally came to rest on the two boys that he had watched each day, something about them fascinated him. One was tall and sturdy looking, while his friend was somewhat shorter in stature and slightly built. He studied them closely and had came to the conclusion that the small one was the more outgoing of the two, he seemed cheekier and more boisterous than his, quiet, cocky and often moody looking friend. Ed had noticed that wherever one was the other would never be far behind. He liked the look of both boys. He thought the tall one was very striking with his thick black hair and large blue eye's, but found the small one cute with his brown unruly hair and small elfin face. Each evening he had followed the boys' home, to try and gauge some kind of social profile for each of them. He deduced that the small one seemed to live a happy life with two loving parents, while his friend appeared to live with only his mother, neither of them seemed to have any siblings.

One evening, the following week Ed followed the tall boy's mother to a nearby pub called "The Royal Oak". He went inside and stood at the bar, watching silently as she lifted the flap on the counter and went behind, murmuring her apologise to her boss for being late.

"It's the third time this week, Marie!" he scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to get the boy's dinner...it won't happen again"

"It'd better not!" her boss warned and then disappeared out the back.

Marie poked her tongue out at him behind his back and then set about serving some of the waiting customers. Ed noticed that she had good banter with the regulars and they seemed to like her.

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"A pint of bitter, please…" He held out a five-pound note "…and have one yourself!"

"Oh, I don't mind if I do!" she giggled, snatching the money out of his hand.

Ed's eyes wandered up and down her body, as she tottered up and down behind the counter in her high heels and short skirt. He found her to be quite easy on the eye, small and petite with blonde shoulder length hair, though she wore too much make up for his liking, he thought she was pretty in a cheap, tacky kind of way.

"You were here last night weren't you?...and the night before!" she teased.

"I'm just admiring the scenery" Ed smirked looking at her cleavage.

"Cheeky bugger!" she laughed.

After a while they got chatting and Ed, eventually asked her out on a date the following evening.

The following evening:

Marie flounced into the lounge wearing a mini skirt and high heels "How do I look?" she asked, parading up and down in front of Marty as he sat on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Like a tart" Marty said bluntly.

"Don't be cheeky!" Marie said, slapping him lightly across the head.

"Well, YOU asked, where are you going anyway?"

"I've got a date…so don't wait up! And make sure you do your homework."

Marty rolled his eyes.

Marie picked up her handbag and threw it over her shoulder "Right, I'm off…be in bed for nine o'clock!"

Marty waited until he heard the front door slam shut and then he picked up the TV guide to plan out his evening viewing "Nine o'clock! Yeah right!" He muttered.

"So, there's just you and your son at home then? No ex-husband lurking in the background?" Ed asked, eyeing the wedding ring that Marie still wore.

Marie looked uncomfortable, she cleared her throat "No, my husband, Larry died six years ago…"

Ed looked genuinely shocked "Oh, I'm sorry, I…."

Marie put her hand up to silence him "No, no… its ok, really. He was in the police force and he was murdered whilst working on a case"

There was an awkward silence for a while and then Marie spoke "So, what about you? You're not from around here are you?"

"Well, I've moved here to try and find some work, I live in a small village and there's no work at all, so I thought I'd try my luck up here."

"And what is it you do exactly?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably on his seat "Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that, you know!" he said evasively.

"Where are you staying then?"

"You know the hostel on Carlton Street?"

Marie thought for a second and then nodded her head.

"I'm staying there at the moment, but its only short term and then I'll have to move on."

Marie looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, this boy of yours, Martin, he's the man of the house now!"

"Marty!" Marie corrected

"I bet he's a big help to you eh?" He stopped talking as Marie screeched with laughter.

"Who Marty? He's a lazy sod. When he's not at school, he drags himself out of bed at two in the afternoon and then clears off around his stupid mates' house, I hardly ever see him"

They spent the rest of the evening engaging in small talk and pleasantries before finally saying goodnight with a kiss on Marie's doorstep.

During the weeks that followed Marie and Ed continued to see each other. Marie realised that she was starting to have very strong feelings for Ed and felt sure that he felt the same. She was therefore a bit dismayed when Ed suddenly announced that the time had come for him to move on, he had been staying at his hostel for a month and they had asked him to leave. Fearing that she would lose Ed, Marie invited him to stay with her and Marty.

"Marie, are you sure?" Ed asked as they both sat at her kitchen table one afternoon "What about the boy?"

"You leave Marty to me, he'll be fine" Marie said, trying to hide the worry in her voice. She checked her watch "He'll be home from school soon"

Half an hour later the kitchen door opened and Marty sauntered in. He stopped in his tracks, as he looked at his mother and a tall dark-haired man sitting at the table both watching him intently.

"Marty, I want you to meet my new friend, Ed!" Marie said, standing up.

Marty looked uninterestingly at the man.

Ed stood up and held out his hand to Marty "Hello Marty" he smiled and shook his hand firmly.

Marty shook Ed's hand awkwardly grunting an acknowledgment. He then turned away and looked at his mum "What's for dinner?" he asked, while wiping the palm of his hand on his thigh.

"I haven't had time to do dinner, Marty…"

"Mum, I'm starving…"

"How about I take you both out for dinner?" Ed offered, turning to look at Marty "Give us chance to get to know each other"

"That'd be lovely, wouldn't it Marty?" Marie gushed.

Marty objected "I've made arrangements, I'm going to the youth club with Jeff."

"Well you can just change your arrangements…." Marie snapped, nipping Marty's arm "…now go and get ready"

Marty opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it as Marie glared at him. He rushed out of the kitchen pushing passed Ed who was standing in the doorway.

Marty sat quietly throughout dinner, ignoring the small talk that was going on around him. Eventually Marie cleared her throat "Marty, how would you feel about Ed moving in with us for a while…"

Marty gawped at them both.

"It'll only be for a short while, Marty…" Ed cut in quickly "…just until I find a job, then I can get my own place."

Marty put his knife and fork down and pushed his plate away, he then folded his arms and sat back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

After an awkward silence Ed said, "I'll get us some more drinks." He stood up and threw his napkin onto the table, he caught Marie's eye and nodded his head towards Marty, indicating for her to speak to him while he'd gone.

Marie pulled her chair closer to Marty "Look Marty, I really like Ed, and he likes me…" Ignoring Marty's grunts of disapproval she continued "…Ed's coming to stay, with or without your blessing, so get used to it!""

Marty managed to tear his eyes away from the ceiling to look at her "So, why bother asking me then?"

When Ed returned to the table, he became aware of the atmosphere, he sat down and sighed, "Marty, I promise I won't get in your way or anything…and I'm not trying to step into your dad's shoes."

Marty stood up angrily "You couldn't…NOBODY COULD!" he shouted and then stormed off.

Marie rose to go after him but Ed stood up "I'll go…don't worry, it'll be fine!"

Ed followed as Marty snaked his way through the crowded restaurant. He followed Marty into the Gents toilets and found him leaning against the sink with his head bowed. Marty groaned inwardly as Ed walked in.

Ignoring Ed, Marty went to the urinal; he was about to unzip his fly when he became aware that Ed was watching him closely. He suddenly felt very uneasy and went into one of the small cubicles locking the door firmly behind him. When he came out Ed was still there, Marty edged away from him and washed his hands.

"Marty, I think we need to have a talk!"

Marty almost smiled "In here? Nice!"

Marty pushed passed Ed, out of the Gents and back into the restaurant, Ed followed along behind. Feeling irritated, Marty stopped walking and turned to face Ed "Will you stop following me…" he hissed "…Look, I can't stop you from moving in, but just…just keep out of my way, OK!"

The next morning Marty met Jeff at the bottom of his road as he always did on school mornings.

"Where were you last night? I thought you were coming to the club!" Jeff asked as they walked to the school bus stop.

Marty rolled his eyes "Had to go for a meal with mum and her new boyfriend"

Jeff looked slightly amused "What's this one like?"

"A total prat, like they all are, kept asking me all kinds of stupid question's, like '_have I got a girlfriend?'_All that crap!"

"Perhaps he was trying to be friendly, Marty!"

"Jeff, he's a dick-head. The worse thing is he _'Coming to stay with us for a while' _" he said mimicking his mothers voice. "…He's such a weirdo"

After a while the bus pulled up and both boys climbed on board and sat down.

They sat in silence for a while, then Jeff nudged Marty "Hey, Wendy Farmer was asking about you, I think she fancies you" he grinned.

Suddenly Marty looked interested "Why? What did she say?"

They spent the rest of the journey chatting happily.

Two weeks later: 

Marty woke with a start to see a dark shadow standing next his bed, he blinked a couple of times thinking it was his imagination, when it didn't disappear he leant over and flicked on the bedside light, squinting in the bright light he saw that Ed was standing watching him with his hand inside his trousers, grunting and breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" As Marty opened his mouth to call his mum Ed clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shush, not a word…or else, got it?" Ed said threateningly.

Marty's eyes grew wide as Ed increased the pressure on his mouth "I said, _got it?_"

Marty whimpered and nodded slowly.

"Good lad." Ed removed his hand. "This'll be **OUR **little secret!" he winked.

Marty swallowed hard and looked at Ed in genuine confusion "But, w…what were you doing? This is **MY** room, mum's room is next door"

Ed ran the back of his finger down Marty's cheek gently "I know which room I'm in Marty" he laughed, fastening his trousers.

"Then, WHAT were you doing?"

"I think you know what I was doing!" He ran his hand through Marty's hair and then gripped it hard, yanking his head back "Remember, not a word, our secret" he whispered into his ear and left the room.

Trembling, Marty scrambled back down the bed and pulled the covers over his head and lay shaking before eventually falling asleep.

A couple of days later Marty was sitting on the couch watching TV. Marie bustled into the room pulling on her jacket, Ed followed and went and sat next to Marty.

"Mum, where are you going? Marty asked.

"Work, where do you think? I've got a double shift at the pub, so, I want you in bed before I get home…"

"So, I've got to get my own dinner – _again!_" Marty moaned.

"I'll make you something, Marty!" Ed offered.

Marty rolled his eye's "No thanks"

"Don't be so damn cheeky" Marie shouted clipping him around the ear "Don't take any crap from him, Ed" then they shared a long lingering kiss and she left.

Ed moved up the couch a little closer to Marty who in turn edged away slightly.

"So, Marty, what shall we do?" Ed asked placing his hand on Marty's thigh gently.

Marty's eyes flickered down at the hand resting on his thigh and then he looked up into Ed's face, feeling a little flustered he mumbled "I'm watching TV, leave me alone" he tore his eyes away from Ed and tried to concentrate on the TV programme that he was watching. He squirmed inwardly as he felt Ed's hand move up his thigh closer to his groin. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt Ed fondle him, suddenly he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room and up the stairs into his bedroom, slamming the door firmly behind him.

A week later Jeff and Marty were sitting in the school canteen sharing their packed lunches.

"Don't you want those?" Jeff asked looking hungrily at the sandwiches in Marty's lunchbox, he glanced at Marty who was staring out of the window and nudged him.

"What?" Marty asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"Your sandwiches, do you want them?" Jeff repeated.

Marty shook his head and pushed the box towards Jeff, he watched thoughtfully as Jeff devoured them.

"Jeff?" Marty started.

"What?" Jeff replied with his mouth full.

"You know I told you that my mum's got a new boyfriend…Well…he keeps…"

Jeff stopped eating and looked at Marty expecting him to continue "What? He keeps **_what_**, Marty?" he prompted.

Marty reddened "Nothing, forget it! Come on, let's go"

Jeff stuffed the remainder of the sandwich in his mouth and quickly gathered up his belongings and scurried along behind Marty.

As Ed made his way back from the bathroom in the early hours of the morning a month or so later, he paused outside Marty's door, he pressed his ear against the door and listened for any sound coming from within, there was none. Feeling certain that Marty was asleep he opened the door gently and crept inside the room, in the darkness he could just make out the outline of Marty laying on his side with his arm curled up under his head asleep. Slowly and gently he peeled back the covers and climbed into bed next to him, Marty didn't stir. Ed placed his fingers along the inside of the waistband of Marty's pyjama bottoms and started to pull them down. Marty's eyes shot open and he struggled to try and sit up, Ed held him down and straddled him, taking his wrists and pinning him down.

"You want it Marty… that time on the couch proves that, you didn't fight me off then did you? This is all your fault, you've been asking for it since I came here, I've seen the way you look at me…"

Marty struggled until he broke free; he kicked out at Ed and caught him sharply between the legs.

"You little bastard!" Ed winced and raised his fist.

"NO!" Marty screamed and rolled out of the way as Ed bought his fist down. He tried to scramble off the bed but Ed grabbed him and held him down "If you do that to me again, I'll kill you!" he breathed into Marty's ear.

"Just leave me alone…. I'll…I'll tell, I w…will!" Marty stuttered, shaking.

Ed leered at him "**Who**, Marty? Who will you tell…" he laughed "…Your mum? You really think she'll believe you? She hates you Marty, she'd never believe _**you** _over me!"

Marty felt the tears sting his eyes, he shook his head "She doesn't hate me…she's my mum" he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.

Ed moved off the bed and leaned over Marty, placing his hand between his legs he squeezed hard "Remember, not a word…our little secret" he warned.

Marty waited until he heard Ed go back into his mum's bedroom and then he shot out of bed and went to his chest of drawers and tried to push them in front of the door, but being solid mahogany, it was impossible, frustrated, he slumped on the bed and cried.

A few days later:

Marty watched as Marie poured herself another glass of wine, he took a deep breath "Mum, can I have a lock on my bedroom door?"

Marie laughed drunkenly "Who do you think you are, Marty? Bloody royalty? A lock? I've never heard such a thing!" she staggered passed him into the lounge where Ed was lying on the couch "You'll never guess what the idiot wants now, Ed…"

Ed raised an inquisitive eyebrow and looked at Marty and then at Marie.

"…A lock on his bedroom door…Little Lord Fauntleroy, wants a lock on his door!" she screeched and laughed loudly.

Ed pretended to laugh, but glared at Marty.

One morning, a short while later, Marty was in his room getting ready for school, he looked across the room and noticed a ball of black material lying on the floor, puzzled, he picked it up and examined it, realising that it was a pair of under pants that **didn't** belong to him, he threw them down on the floor. Slowly it dawned on him that Ed must have paid him a visit during the night while he slept, he took a few minutes to compose himself and then went down stairs. Marty wandered into the kitchen and tried to look casual, avoiding any eye contact with Ed, who was sitting at the breakfast table. He opened the fridge and took out a carton of juice and started to pour some into a glass.

"You slept well, Marty!" Ed mocked.

Marty's hands started to shake and he spilt some of his juice.

"Tut, tut… you are a clumsy boy, aren't you?" Ed mocked, he stood up and took the dishcloth from the sink unit and went to the spillage at Marty's feet and mopped it up.

"Where's my mum?" Marty asked backing away.

"She's having a lie-in this morning" he slowly started to stand, pausing momentarily at Marty's groin "Don't worry, I'll sort you out_" _He jeered and smiled at Marty's frightened face.

Marty's lip quivered "I'm going to tell on you!" he said, hoping he sounded more threatening then he felt.

Ed stroked Marty's cheek "I don't think you'll give away ourlittle secret, Marty…." He clamped his hand around Marty's throat and pushed him back against the wall "…Do you?"

Marty struggled free from Ed's grasp and ran out of the kitchen and grabbing his school rucksack from the hall stand, he ran out of the house.

In the weeks that followed Ed's nighttime visits continued. Marty would lay motionless as Ed stroked, caressed and petted him. Many times Marty felt like screaming and yelling, but he had come to realise that if he didn't fight back or retaliate, Ed would simply do what he had to do and then leave. This worked most of the time, but it left Marty feeling not only confused but also cheap, angry and very guilty. During the day Marty tried to avoid being left alone with Ed, which often meant spending more time at Jeff's house and neither Jeff nor his parents ever questioned Marty's reluctance to return home. Often Marty would start to tell Jeff what had been going on but would clam up at the last moment and change the subject.

Sometime later: 

Jeff and Marty sat in a burger bar in town one Saturday afternoon, Marty watched silently as Jeff polished off his burger. Jeff wiped his mouth and crumpled up the used burger wrapper and tossed it successfully into a nearby bin "YES!" he whooped triumphantly as it went straight in, he looked at Marty who looked unimpressed.

"What's up with you, Marty? You've had a face like a smacked arse all day!" Jeff moaned.

Marty shrugged and fiddled with his paper napkin and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again without saying anything.

Jeff sighed "Marty, I keep getting the feeling that you want to tell me something…._ what, _Marty?"

Marty paused before he spoke "Its Ed…" he started, and then put his elbows on the table and put his head in hands.

"Ed, your mum's boyfriend! So, what's the problem? Don't you like him?"

Marty laughed hysterically "I HATE HIM, JEFF!" He said loudly and then became aware that other diners were starting to stare at him, feeling embarrassed he lowered his voice, "Not _here_ Jeff, can we go back to your house?"

Jeff nodded and they gathered their stuff together and left. They didn't speak during the short bus journey to Jeff's house.

"Hello, Marty" Anna Randall, Jeff's mother called as Marty followed Jeff into the house.

"Hi!" Marty replied and then stomped up the stairs to Jeff's bedroom.

Anna smiled and shook her head and then returned to the kitchen.

Marty sat on the edge of Jeff's bed and Jeff sat on a small stool opposite him, Marty stared at the floor and bit his lip.

"Well, what's up?" Jeff said, breaking the silence.

Marty gulped back the tears "Jeff, can I stay here tonight…. _Please_?" he pleaded.

Jeff went and sat next to him "You know you can, Marty. You can stay here anytime!"

Marty smiled gratefully at him and then burst into tears. Shocked, Jeff placed his hand on Marty's back but removed it immediately as he felt Marty flinch.

"Come on Marty, what's wrong? What's this 'Ed' done? Have you had an argument or something?"

Marty wiped his eye's and took a deep breath "Jeff, this'll sound stupid, but…I…think he fancies me, he gets really close, if you know what I mean?" He stopped talking and tried to read Jeff's reaction, realising that Jeff obviously _didn't_ know what he meant he continued "He'll come and sit right next to me, _really_ close, even though there are other seats that he can sit on…"

Jeff interrupted "But Marty, he's going out with your mum, he can't fancy _**you**!_"

For a second Marty looked relieved, but then he frowned "Can't he Jeff? What if he's just pretending to like my mum, but really, he likes me more? That's possible isn't it, Jeff?"

"Do you mean he could be…."? Jeff searched for the right word.

"Queer? A poof? Is that what you're trying to say?" Marty looked at Jeff carefully "…Sometimes.. he touches me! "Down _THERE_ Jeff!"

Jeff followed Marty's eyes to the area between his legs and then looked back at Marty in shock "Are you sure?"

"Jeff! I think I'd know!" He shouted.

"_Shush. My mum will hear_" Jeff hissed, he opened his bedroom door and made sure that the coast was clear, he closed it quietly and returned to Marty's side "But why Marty, why would he want to do that to you?"

"I don't know, do I?" Marty snapped, his voice verging on hysteria.

"Does your mum know?"

"Of course she doesn't"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"NO!" Marty said flatly.

"Well I think you should…"

"Jeff…" Marty snapped, "…She'd never believe me, she'll say that I'm trying to cause trouble or something"

Jeff thought for a minute "Marty…" he said carefully "He hasn't…like…tried anything else has he?"

Marty's eyes widened and he felt himself go red, he looked into Jeff's face and his body tensed up "No Jeff, he hasn't tried anything else!"

2AM, the following morning:

Jeff woke to the sound of muffled crying, gathering his thoughts together, he gazed over at Marty's bed, he could just make out the outline of Marty huddled under the covers trembling. Slowly he got out of bed and went and knelt next to Marty's bed, carefully he lifted the corner of the blanket to reveal Marty's tearstained face.

"What's the matter?" He whispered.

Marty slowly sat up wiping his hand over his face "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" he said quietly.

"Its ok" Jeff reassured him as he climbed back into bed.

"…Jeff…." Marty hesitated "…I…I haven't told you _everything_"

"I sorta guessed that."

"Jeff, don't hate me…"

"Why would I hate you?"

Marty took a while before he answered choosing his words carefully "Because it's all MY fault…I'm as bad as he is"

Jeff opened his mouth to interrupt but Marty put his hand up to silence him.

"Just listen Jeff…. He regularly sneaks into my room at night and.." he left off, unable to stop the tears "He does things to me. Sometimes I'll wake up and he'll be standing next to my bed.. w.. wanking. Jeff, he'll be looking at ME while he plays with himself" he sobbed "And other time's he'll get into bed with me and force me to take off my pyjamas, I try and fight him off, but he gets angry and violent. He said that he'll kill me if I tell anybody – he _will _too… he said it's 'our little secret'"

"But Marty, it's not your fault"

"IT IS Jeff!"

Jeff shook his head "No Marty…"

"Yes Jeff, IT IS, I let it happen. Now, when he comes into my room, I don't fight him off anymore, I let him do what he has to do…don't hate me, Jeff" he watched Jeff carefully gauging his reaction, then continued "One night, ages ago, when it first started to happen… I was asleep…. I didn't know anything about it until I found his dirty, sticky underpants on my floor the next morning, his _"Calling card"…_ and then a couple of nights later I heard him come in again, I just lay there, really still … he touched me all over, I just wanted to scream…it was horrible, but then he just left after he'd…. _relieved himself…_ I realised then, that if I didn't fight back he would leave me alone…eventually!" He looked at Jeff's confused face "It's better that way, Jeff. So, you see, it IS my fault…" He looked off into the distance "I'm just as bad as him, if I wasn't, I'd fight him…Even on the nights when he doesn't come into my room, I can't relax, I lay there listening out for him, my stomach churning, waiting for the door to creak open""

Jeff got out of bed and went and sat on Marty's bed

"Marty look at me…" he put his hand on Marty's cheek and turned his head to face him, Marty still stared ahead unblinking "**Look at me,** **Marty!**" he repeated forcefully. Marty blinked and looked Jeff in the eye "I want you to tell your mum…"

"NO!"

"You HAVE to, if you don't…I'll tell my mum!"

Marty slowly shook his head "Please don't Jeff"

"This has to stop, it's wrong…please tell someone…ANYONE…please!" Jeff pleaded, "Don't make ME do it…"

Later the next day:

"I'm just going to walk Marty to the bottom of his road mum, won't be long!" Jeff called out to his mother in the kitchen.

They walked silently down the street and around the corner, each lost in their own thoughts.

At the bottom of Marty's road they stopped "I'll see you tomorrow!" Marty said turning towards Jeff, he then turned and carried on walking.

"Wait!" Jeff called running to catch him up, he caught Marty's arm and turned him around to face him "Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked glancing over at Marty's house.

"No Jeff, YOU keep away..Ok!" Marty warned.

"Marty!" Jeff gasped, shocked.

"Please Jeff…I don't want Ed to see _**you**, _ever!" Marty said thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans; he looked down at the ground and slowly lifted his eyes and gazed at Jeff.

Tearfully Jeff pulled him close and hugged him whispering to him to tell his mum, before letting go and running off down the road back towards his house without a word.

Marty watched until he saw Jeff turn the corner and then he turned and walked towards his house.

A few nights later Marty lay in bed staring at the ceiling, turning the conversation that he'd had with Jeff over in his mind…._ "This has to stop, its wrong…please tell someone…ANYONE…please…don't make ME do it"_

"I'll tell mum tomorrow, Jeff, I WILL!" Marty thought. The last thing that Marty wanted was for Jeff to tell his mum, he felt sure that Mrs. Randall knew what Marty was REALLY like, she would stop him from seeing her son and he would no longer be welcome at their house. Marty couldn't bear it if that was to happen; Jeff's family had been his refuge. He liked Mrs. Randall, she made him laugh. He liked Mr. Randall too; he always acted very friendly towards Marty, which, recently Marty had become slightly suspicious about.

Marty was just starting to drift off to sleep as he heard the familiar creak of the floorboard outside his room "Oh, god, not again!" he thought and held his breath as his door slowly opened.

2 days later: 

"Have you told her yet?" Jeff asked as he sat on the swing in their local kiddies play area after school. They often used the park as a shortcut home and enjoyed mucking about on the swings and climbing frame's etc.

Marty sat on the swing next to him and stared at the ground.

"I'll take that as a 'no' "

"Its not that easy, Jeff. I've tried telling her…. it's not the sort of thing you mention over the dinner table, you know!"

"Is he still…you know?"

Marty stood up and started to walk away.

"And I'll take that as a 'yes' "

Jeff tugged Marty's arm "Marty, tell her…"

Marty spun around "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" he roared.

"SOMEBODY HAS TO!"

Marty glared at Jeff "Just piss off Jeff, I'll handle it myself" he then stormed out of the park and went home, leaving Jeff behind.

Marty slammed the front door closed as he entered his house, he threw his rucksack down in the hallway and stomped into the lounge, to be met by Ed unzipping his flies. Marty looked him up and down in disgust.

"Pervert!" he hissed, and backed away as Ed approached him

"Good afternoon, Marty!" Ed sneered running his hand over Marty's groin.

"Tosser" Marty grunted pushing him away. Suddenly feeling very brave he blurted, "Somebody knows our secret"

Ed's face contorted with rage he lashed out at Marty, sending him sprawling across the room, Ed grabbed him and pulled him onto his feet and dragged him into the corner. "You'll pay for this, I said it was our little secret!" he unfastened Marty's trousers and started to pull them down, he then stopped as he heard the front door open and Marie screech from the hallway.

"YOOHOO…I'm home, can someone come and help me with the shopping?"

Marty looked at Ed smugly as he heard his mother's familiar voice.

"You'll keep!" Ed whispered and roughly pushed Marty away.

As Marie entered the room Marty pushed passed her in the doorway and ran up the stairs.

"What's going on, Eddie?" Marie questioned.

"Just putting the boy in his place, he's been back chatting me again"

Marie looked at Ed suspiciously and then sighed "You should just ignore him, don't let him wind you up, come and help me with the shopping"

"_Hopkirk, you'll get what's coming to you!" _Ed vowed silently, still quietly seething as he followed Marie into the kitchen, glancing up the stairs as he went.

Later the next day:

"So, are you going to tell me how you got that bruise on your face or not?" Jeff asked for the umpteenth time as they again walked through the play area, every time Jeff had asked, Marty had changed the subject.

Marty rubbed the bruise gently. "He hit me…yesterday, when I got home from school, just after I left you!"

Jeff winced and thought for a while before he spoke "Marty, you have to tell your mum…TODAY, as soon as you get home, if you don't, then I'm blowing the whistle and that's final!"

Marty nodded, knowing that Jeff was right "I will… I can't take much more…he's getting too aggressive!"

They walked on a bit further and turned into Marty's road

"You know where I am Marty, if you need me!" Jeff said as they reached Marty's house "Good luck" he called as he watched Marty walk up his garden path.

Marty hovered awkwardly in the kitchen as his mother washed the dirty dinner plates; Ed was upstairs having a lie down. Its now or never he thought.

"Mum…."

His mother turned to face him "Where _did_ you get that bruise, Marty?" she asked at last, curiosity getting the better of her "I suppose you've been fighting with that young tearaway from around the corner, eh?"

"Jeff didn't do this, mum…" He touched his face in an unconscious gesture and swallowed hard "… HE did it…Ed! " He said, pointing up to the ceiling "…and Jeff isn't a 'tearaway'" he added.

Marie threw the dishcloth that she using into the sink and glared at Marty.

"…He does really horrible things to me, mum..." He went on, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know what you're doing Marty… and it WON'T work…."

"What?" Marty asked, confused.

"…You're trying to split us up, you can't bear to see me happy, can you?"

"NO…its not that…it's NOT, honest" Marty pleaded with her to listen.

"ENOUGH MARTY! I don't want to hear any more…I'm going to work!" she tearfully grabbed her jacket off the hall stand and quickly gave Ed who was now standing outside the kitchen a peck on the cheek and left the house.

Ed waited until Marie had left and then turned to face Marty "What was all that about?"

Marty ignored him and walked up the stairs to his bedroom he paused in the doorway and waited till he heard Ed go into the lounge and switch on the TV, then breathing a sigh of relief he closed his door quietly, relaxing slightly he took his school books from his bag. He was about half an hour into his History homework when his bedroom door opened; he looked up to see Ed leaning against the doorframe leering down at him.

"W.. What do you want?" Marty stuttered.

Ed walked over to the bed and unbuckled his belt.

Marty shot off the bed and ran to the door; Ed caught his arm and pulled him back into the room. He pulled his belt out of the loops and swung the buckled end at Marty catching him across his ribs. Winded, Marty gasped and fell onto the bed. Ed climbed on top of him and yanked his trousers down with one hand, while his other hand pushed his face deep into the pillow, unable to breath and feeling light headed Marty managed to struggle free and attempted to crawl off the bed, but Ed grabbed him and pulled him back then he forced him to lay face down, holding him firmly by the wrists.

"You've had this coming, Marty!"

Marty screamed as Ed thrust himself into him over and over again.

Later:

Marty lay face down on the bed, slowly and painfully he sat up. Confused and disorientated, he crawled off the bed and sat on the floor. Painfully, he tried to stand but his knees buckled, exhausted he lay down on the floor, curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes.

Jeff sat watching TV with his parents, but unable to concentrate he went up to his room, he sat on his bed and thought about Marty. He'd been pressing Marty to tell his mum all week and today Jeff knew that Marty was going to do it. However, instead of feeling relieved he felt worried, very worried. He toyed with the idea of phoning Marty or even calling around and he'd half expected Marty to come knocking on his door, having fled his house, when this didn't happen Jeff tried to convince himself that it was a good sign and that everything had worked out well, keeping that thought in his mind he tried to sleep.

Marty opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was in darkness, feeling dazed he reached up onto his bedside cabinet and flicked on the lamp, he looked at his clock through unfocused eyes, it read 22.50. He gazed around his normally neat and tidy bedroom and saw that it was in total disarray, his eyes came to rest on his bed, he looked at the leather belt and then lifted the bottom of his shirt and grimaced as he saw the deep red welts around his ribs, finally he noticed the dishevelled stained sheets on his bed. He could taste the bile rising in his throat. He crawled to the bathroom and was violently sick in the toilet. He was about to call out for his mum but stopped as he heard her and Ed laughing downstairs. He slowly he got to his feet and staggered back into his room. Painfully, he pulled up his ripped trousers and tucked in his shirt and walked over to his bedroom door, he opened it and listened carefully, he could faintly hear the sound of the TV downstairs. Slowly he made his way down the stairs and walked quietly into the kitchen, he stretched up and took a key off the top of the dresser, he unlocked the dresser drawer and took out his fathers' old police revolver. He looked at it with tears in his eyes. His mind drifted back to when he was young and he used to sit on his dads lap when he came home from work, he would excitedly ask him how many 'Robbers' he'd caught. He remembered how his dad would sometimes let him look at his gun, but he always had to promise never to touch it…_"You must never ever touch it Marty!" _he would say as he locked it away in the drawer. He rummaged around in the drawer until he found the small box, which contained the bullets. Carefully he loaded the gun as his dad had shown him, he grabbed his jacket off the coat stand and put it on placing the gun gently in the pocket. Calmly he opened the back door and walked out into the darkness. Before he knew it, he was walking through the school playground, he stopped at a wall and leant against it and took the gun from his pocket.

Jeff awoke and sat bolt upright, he wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to recall the dream that he'd had. Mixed up images of Marty flashed through his mind, he didn't know why but Jeff knew that he had to go to him. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs, as quietly as he could he went outside into his garden and took the padlock and chain off his bike, he mounted the bike and rode as fast as he possibly could through the back alleys that ran behind his house. Jeff had absolutely no idea why, but he eventually turned into the school playground, at last he saw a lone figure leaning against a wall _"Marty!"_ he thought. As he got closer he could see that Marty had something metal in his hand, instinctively he knew that it was a gun, Jeff's blood ran cold, he jumped off his bike letting it drop to floor with a clatter and ran as fast as he could to Marty pleading with him to drop the gun.

**THE END. **


End file.
